The present disclosure relates to an electricity storage module.
Known examples of electricity storage elements that contain electricity storage devices include secondary batteries, such as lithium ion batteries and nickel hydrogen batteries. A plurality of secondary batteries, such as lithium ion batteries, are connected together to form a battery module. One such battery module is known, for example, from JP 2004-31136A